


Commissioned Thorki

by iftheresakeytheremustbealock



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheresakeytheremustbealock/pseuds/iftheresakeytheremustbealock
Summary: Just posting so I have a place for this
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Commissioned Thorki

Thor stood up top of the cliff overlooking the ocean. The wind blew across the god's face and swirled his cape around his form. The man could feel his hair brushing past his face, curling behind his ears to lift up.

Father was indeed correct. Norway is quite lovely. Truly had a home like quality to it.

The surf crashed against the rocks below. To a Midgardian, a fall or dive into the water would mean almost certain death. But to a man like Thor, a dip in the waves seemed like a beautiful idea. 

So he took a step forward, gave the water barely a glance, and disappeared.


End file.
